1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a hybrid hydrogen storage system and a method of using the same.
2. Background Art
Hydrogen is desirable as a secondary source of energy for many applications because its reaction with oxygen produces a clean by-product, i.e., water. Hydrogen has increasingly been considered as an environmentally clean energy carrier in the field of mobile or stationary applications.
However, use of hydrogen as an energy carrier has met with many implementation challenges. For example, efficient on-board storage and release of hydrogen is identified as one of the key practical obstacles to realizing a transition to hydrogen-powered vehicles.